


Half-Hearted Desires

by abjectful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abjectful/pseuds/abjectful
Summary: Harry and Louis face the real troubles in relationships, marriage and love.





	Half-Hearted Desires

Harry was not a man easily driven to anger, but it seemed to be the only emotion he felt these days. His eyes had dimmed to a dull green, fleeting from the boy standing before him to the walls of the room.

"You have no right," Louis heard Harry say softly. His ears rang. "No right at all."

"I have every right." Harry retorted, voice weaker than how he had anticipated it to be. Then came a sob, which nearly broke Louis' heart. His sobs were stifled at first, attempting to hide his sorrow as he stared at the corner of the room. He couldn't bring himself to look at Louis anymore. Harry tried to hold it in, but it was difficult to keep a straight face when tears start pouring.

"I waited, Harry. I hope you know that I waited."

That was all it took for all his defenses to wash away in salty tears. He didn’t hold back anymore. His sobbing was the only noise that filled the quiet room as Louis stared at him. And when Harry, at last, brought himself to turn to face his lover, he was a picture of grief, loss, and devastation. And Louis couldn't handle the sight of it all.  
  
He’s seen him cry multiple times, but never like this. Louis simply kept his arms crossed, hands tucked under the sleeves of his jumper. He wanted to reach out to him. His Harry. He wanted to hold him and skim his fingers through his hair until he calms, and maybe suggest they forget this ever happened and just continue being lovers. 

But Louis knows nothing will ever be the same again. Their little nuptial vows began to whisper at the back of his head. Harry still hasn't said anything, remaining silent except for the little hiccups emitting from his chest.

And the cruel part of Louis enjoyed this.


End file.
